


《破晓之后》

by wed339



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339
Summary: 1945.07.23/Potsdam
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	《破晓之后》

“我们来玩个游戏把，英格兰，推理游戏。”  
  
彼时，已然是柏林盛夏温暖的七月，两个月了，欧洲的战争结束两个多月了。诚然，以美利坚合众国为代表的盟军，纵使能做得到殚精竭虑、鏖战数年，获得人类历史上最、最光辉的胜利，也的确是没有，可以让一个全新、伟大的城市，从废墟之上拔地而起的神力。不过好在，也不是全然变成了废墟，德意志如此广阔的土地上，总也会幸存那么一两栋，还没来得及被盟军导弹榨成碎片的别墅和庄园，而比起夏日萦绕在耳边终日不绝的蚊虫嗡鸣，在当下更多的则是，喧闹声、嘈杂声、交谈声、嬉笑声，如果再细分一些，那就是玻璃杯壁碰撞的清脆、食物在盘中被搅拌发出的粘腻、衣料肩膀触碰摩擦到一起的不易被觉察的细微，英语、俄语，埃塞克斯口音、曼彻斯特口音、波士顿人、德克萨斯人、莫斯科人，他们讨论女人、他们嘲笑敌人，他们聊起家乡与故土，他们说着自己的妻子和儿女——分明是脱身于漩涡中心，徘徊在边缘的局外之人，不同与放眼望去身着军装的男人们，这位先生单薄的身躯上则套着老旧发白却正宗剪裁的手工西装三件套，手上戴着年代久远却价值不菲、被保养到十足完美的腕表，他坐在一张唯有他一人的长桌上，面前放着整整一瓶威士忌，和一杯未被动过半口的酒，杯中先前放进去的冰块，现如今都融化殆尽，只剩下点滴残渣了。那怕背后是如马戏团般无比的纷杂与喧嚣，他仍然能够冷静沉默的坐在此处，思绪异常清晰的将这些杂陈在一起的多种声音，精密细致的逐一分割开来，就如同最高超的外科医生主刀一场极其复杂困难的手术。诚然，也的确是如同每一位已然站在聚光灯下，聚精会神进行了几个小时手术的外科医生一样，他灰色的双眸已然僵直又干涩却不敢闭上片刻，金色的短发早就散乱，因汗水黏连在额头与鬓角，思绪就像是不断收紧的琴弦，在崩断的边缘持续靠近，但却仍然要保持百分之一百的清醒。  
  
现在是凌晨一点三刻，已经持续了三个多小时的聚会，完全没有想要结束散场的迹象。说来也好笑，金发的先生本来只是勉强答应了一场只有三人的私密酒会，但实实在在应邀落座的时候？却发现有整整几十个人到场。这是一场因俄罗斯人一时兴起，由俄罗斯人承办招待的，典型俄罗斯式的宴会：在临时搭建的营帐棚下放着一张张圆桌，菜品并不多，肉、沙拉、汤和甜点都限量供应，但难喝到仿佛工业酒精勾兑的劣质伏特加却仿佛取之不尽用之不竭，每个人都用笔筒一样大的酒杯装酒，他们挨个起来敬酒，握手，喝上一轮又一轮，直到喝的神志不清、勾肩搭背，甚至相互亲吻，他们或者高声唱着跑掉到西伯利亚的歌谣，亦或是三五成群的跳起家乡的舞蹈，直到醉成一个死人，才会被安置在一把椅子上，将脸砸进派里酣然入睡到天明。  
  
在白天连续十几个小时的冗长会议之后，都无法获得片刻安静，还要与几十个，刚下了战场又喝醉了酒的杀戮机器待在一起，是难以忍受的——金发的先生聚精会神的凝视手中的酒玻璃杯，这想法几乎占据了他脑海中所有的空白和死角。他本想趁着这凌晨的混乱溜之大吉，但这想法仅仅才浮现在脑海中几秒，便被扼杀在襁褓。  
  
一个尖锐、沙哑但又无比熟悉的声线在他身后响起，溜到他的耳廓，与此同时袭来的还有一个全然揽住了肩膀的熊抱。顷刻间重量全都压在了他的肩膀，害他一下就弯了腰背，险些趴在桌上。这意料之外的话语和动作着实吓的他一个激灵，自诩有优渥听力的他本不该错过周遭的任何声响，但却偏偏不知为何，漏掉了这幽灵般的身影。而等他转过头，看到的就是近在咫尺，紫罗兰色的眼眸，和苍白如斯的脸庞，他只内心惊慌了毫秒便冷静下来，然后几乎是本能性的，将来者的手臂从自己肩膀拿开，试图保持一个安全又不失礼节的距离，平淡如潭水的面孔终于起了些波澜，杂乱的眉头拧成一团，带着许多不悦的开口，“离我远些，俄罗斯，我现在没心情胡闹。”似乎是觉察到了这话语中的嫌恶，但却可以充耳不闻，穿着深蓝色军装的苏联男人丝毫不打算收手，那怕被如此叱责，还是再次伸手揽住他亲爱、亲爱英格兰的肩膀，拉过来一把椅子，毫不客气的坐在英格兰身旁，另一只手握着还没喝完的伏特加，酒瓶重重砸在桌上，但在这喧闹的环境中也并不会引人注意。苍白的脸上带着失了分寸的笑，半匐在桌上，手撑着身体，凑的很近，鼻尖几乎要贴上英格兰的脸庞。  
  
那顶军帽还未掉下来已是万幸，但也已经是斜在俄罗斯的头上，露出一些耳鬓散乱的碎发，帽檐阴影之下，一双紫罗兰色的眼眸不住的转动，在英格兰那状似平和面孔上来回打量，看着那惨白到皮肤所有细碎伤口都清晰可见的脸色，又紧抿嘴唇，不做声响的男人，俄罗斯收敛了笑意片刻，微眯起眼眸几秒，而后眉眼又舒展开，他睁大眼睛，挑起眉梢，撑着英格兰的身体坐起来，“看看！”连语调都飞扬起来，似乎是发现了什么极其有趣的事情，“看看这郑重其事的神情…”可这佯装煞有介事的惊异语气也并未能引起英格兰转头，于是俄罗斯干脆放肆的摇晃起英格兰的肩膀，“您该不会是生气了把？”说到此处，英格兰才终于有了些反应，他短促的转头，撇一眼身边的同僚，勉强的翘起嘴角，但却完全没有任何笑意，并且很快就收回了目光，再次凝视面前的威士忌，“不是，”他一边回答，一边再次试图将俄罗斯搭在他肩膀上的手臂拿掉，拉开两人的距离，“我知道你不喜欢与别人离得太近。”英格兰言语冷漠的说出些客套话，推脱是他为顾忌俄罗斯的感受。毕竟英格兰所说也的确是实话，他真真切切认识俄罗斯百余年，虽然不知背后根源，但也看得出俄罗斯生平最不喜被同僚触碰，就算是戴着手套都不愿与同僚握手，但凡英格兰不小心靠近一寸，俄罗斯都会带着微笑的后退一步，永远都保持着客套又不失礼节的疏远，而现如今，俄罗斯居然主动揽住他的肩膀，这可真是头一遭，“呵呵…”闻言，俄罗斯见状，收回手，低声讪笑起来，转头将太阳穴抵着手中的瓶口做支撑，在皮肤上留下一个圆形的压痕，军帽彻底滑落到桌上，顺着垂下的还有俄罗斯的发梢，他歪着头，仰视英格兰，方才飘忽不定的眼神直直放在了英格兰脸上，一把捏住英格兰的肩膀，“普鲁士…他杀过您那么多子民，他炸毁过您多少寸的故土……”明明是在说一些与己无关的往事，但俄罗斯却说得咬牙切齿，就连声调都不自觉地提高了，他摇晃着英格兰的肩膀，连自己的头颅都快因此摔到桌上，“现如今，我只是说要清算他……您就生气了？！”说到最后，沙哑的声音已然变得更加尖锐了，连声线不知为何都颤抖起来，在毫秒间失去了以往完美适度的把控，似乎是在指责、在诘问，甚至是在怨怼。但话说出口，余音都快消失在空气之中，英格兰对此却仍然未有什么反应，俄罗斯停顿了片刻，眯着眼眸，看英格兰少有的未曾反驳自己，而是低垂着头、紧皱眉头，默不作声，尽管如此，俄罗斯还是从这状似平淡的潭水之中，看出了些什么，他于是轻笑起来，移开了放在英格兰脸上的目光，转头开始摇晃起手中的酒瓶，对着瓶口仰起头喝了一大口，然后才说，嘟嘟囔囔的，但也足够英格兰听得清清楚楚，“也是…您与普鲁士，可是血亲兄弟！…又做了那么多年姻亲！……”语调刻意的抑扬顿挫，明明是阐述事实，但经俄罗斯之口说出后，却带有一种斯拉夫人独有的，含沙射影式的讥讽，让人感觉并不舒服，“我帮过您那么多，但这又算的了什么？……”酒瓶底不安分的敲击着桌面，发出沉闷的响声，另一只手仍然放在英格兰的肩膀上，五指没有轻重的掐着英格兰肩膀的皮肉，“我要清算他，您为此恨毒了我。”似乎是在指责英格兰做错了什么，俄罗斯额头干脆抵到了酒瓶口做支撑。  
  
但这一切远没有俄罗斯说的那么轻巧——他们来到波茨坦已经一周有余了，不同与过去几年。英格兰仅仅是象征性出席旁听的数次会议，这次，就连英格兰也的确有一些实实在在的工作要干。首相、总统和主席，带着一干人负责商议事关德国、波兰、日本、赔偿、审判、重建等一系列重大的现实问题。而英格兰、美利坚与俄罗斯则在一墙之隔的会议室，商议如何就处置他们同僚的的问题达成共识。五月时，合众国还对普鲁士的失踪耿耿于怀，在英格兰与俄罗斯持续不断的旁敲侧击、明示暗喻、解释哄骗下，时至今日，合众国仍然无法坦然接受普鲁士已死的事实，或者更准确的说，因没有确凿的证据证明，合众国并不是十分相信。然后紧接着，俄罗斯就面带微笑的提出了更为尖锐的要求——彻底清算普鲁士。两年前在德黑兰，俄罗斯也曾以一种打趣的戏谑语气说，要将普鲁士敲骨吸髓、抽筋扒皮，当时英格兰并未真正在意，以为这话，不过是如同斯大林告诉丘吉尔，要在战后立刻枪毙所有德国军官的玩笑一样，只是身处残酷战争时所发出的黑色幽默，但在两个月前，英格兰亲眼看着俄罗斯将普鲁士生吞活剥。而在今年二月时，俄罗斯又不断重申将要清算普鲁士，当时英格兰并未多想，以为俄罗斯所说的清算，无非是他们所有人早已达成共识，在战后对德意志的去纳粹化、去军国主义的正常进程，是地名的更改、是建筑的拆毁、是机关的解散、是旗帜的禁止。但现如今，俄罗斯却说，他要求以英美苏三国为首的所有盟军国家交出，与普鲁士曾相互往来过的信件、带有普鲁士身影的相片和油画、所有曾记录过普鲁士只字片语的文件与档案、甚至是所有普鲁士曾赠与的饰品和摆件，简而言之，是要将事关普鲁士的一切物品，统统集中销毁碾灭，化为齑粉。  
  
这简直是胡搅蛮缠，或者英格兰评价的再直接一点，简直是比孩童还幼稚、冲动又无用的拙劣报复。但看着面前这，坐都坐不稳的摇晃身影，言行举止都一反常态，大失分寸的同僚，英格兰暗自揣测，只觉得古怪，此时此刻的俄罗斯，就像是个下了战场后，寻常的斯拉夫醉鬼，但英格兰知道俄罗斯嗜酒如水，从未见过俄罗斯喝醉，一时间也猜不出面前的同僚到底是不是在假装，于是只极力收敛压抑着情绪，侧头看向俄罗斯，以一种平淡的语气反问道，“真算起来，你和普鲁士难道就不是血亲、不算姻亲吗，俄罗斯。”但是俄罗斯却并未正面回应这诘问，他就仿佛没听到一般，不过也终于抬了头，因刚才全部的重量的压在瓶口，害得额头的皮肤上出现一个圆孔的凹痕，紫色的眼眸略有些失焦，但大致也还在英格兰脸上游走，“可是英格兰…事到如今，您何必在我面前佯装为普鲁士哀悼？…您又能真心为他伤怀几天？……”说道此处，俄罗斯侧过头，冷哼了一声，再次拿起酒瓶，痛饮一口，用袖口抹去嘴角的酒精，他靠在椅背，看着头顶吸引来许多夏季飞蛾的暖黄色灯泡，翘起嘴角，叹一口气，呢喃着，“…我还不了解您吗。”而后，转过头，看向英格兰，方才一直搭在英格兰肩膀上的手，也顺势滑到身前，带着白手套的修长五指覆在英格兰的心口，俄罗斯收起了方才就所剩无几的笑意，如野兽般在夜晚泛着幽光的紫眸，不怀好意的凝视着面前金发的同僚，“当初我递给您普鲁士的心脏，下口时您可有过半刻犹豫？…”俄罗斯压低声音，再次提起一些，只存在于他们两人之间，甚至不能被称之为往事的回忆。英格兰的脑海中，不免因此闪过一些，他并不想在再次提起的画面，将自己心口的手掌拿开，英格兰冷言道，“这是两码事。”而俄罗斯闻言，愣住两秒，之后却忍不住捧腹大笑起来，那怕周遭环境如此喧闹，也盖不住俄罗斯尖锐刺耳的声调，“您可真是虚伪无比！”这句话实实在在是俄罗斯发自内心的称赞，笑声渐渐平息，俄罗斯抬手，擦一擦眼角因大笑而流出的泪水，感慨道，“也对…难不成我还指望您知恩图报吗。”  
  
至此，英格兰因被醉鬼蛮横无理的纠缠，耐心已然消耗了大半，他不想被不知所云的醉话搅扰清净，再说，这里人多眼杂，所以英格兰干脆下了逐客令，“俄罗斯，如果没有要紧事，麻烦你离我远些。”仅仅是白天旁观俄罗斯与合众国持续不断、喋喋不休的聒噪争吵，对于英格兰来说都是难以忍受的，要不是因为那急性恐慌发作，导致心率过速，呼吸猝停，直接昏厥过去的戏码，英格兰已经用过一次，如果再来一次，就算是合众国都会看出破绽，他总得再想出个别的脱身办法。而俄罗斯闻言，却毫不在意，挥一挥手臂，“放心吧！”放下来时又重重拍在英格兰背上，他瞥一眼英格兰背后的众人，目光所及之处都看不到那令人厌烦的面孔，又收回目光凑到英格兰耳边，悄声说道，“您的小英雄……现在忙着和几十个人敬酒，根本没空理会我们！”可英格兰听到后，也并没有因此舒展眉头，俄罗斯总是这样，喜欢擅自揣测别人，以为自己对别人的心思了如指掌，这自傲偶尔让英格兰感到厌烦，所以他转头，瞥一眼身旁的人，冷漠的反叱道，“我的意思是，你喝的太醉。”告诉俄罗斯，他会错了意。然而俄罗斯却顺着这话说了下去，大方的承认，“是啊，我喝醉了。”手中的劣质伏特加只剩下一个瓶底的余量，俄罗斯一饮而尽后，随手就将酒瓶扔到地上，然后一把夺过英格兰捏在手中许久的那杯威士忌，一口喝空，将那只玻璃酒杯拿在手中端详起来，宝石般的紫眸被杯身的一些浮雕花纹分割成几块不完整的碎片，再开口时，声线又平稳的不行，“我醉到忍不住来亲自嘲笑您的迟钝和愚蠢，来鄙夷您这低劣又伪善的灵魂。”片刻后还是把手中的杯子放下，顺势将一只手放在桌上，手背支撑着脸颊，他侧坐着，看向英格兰，眉眼带笑的说出这话来。明明方才刚断定俄罗斯是真的醉了，但现在，英格兰又不能十足确定了，或许，纠结此时此刻的俄罗斯，到底是装醉，还是真醉，已经没有必要，英格兰单纯不喜欢面前这行事没有分寸的同僚，这触到了他的忍耐底线，“俄罗斯，你该谨言慎行。”他拿回被俄罗斯扔到一边的酒杯，拧开威士忌的酒瓶又给自己倒上一杯。  
  
可是俄罗斯却不以为然，继续说了下去，“您还记得科堡吗，”他再次压低声音，突然向英格兰提起这位已故的同僚，“还有阿尔滕堡…奥尔登堡、梅克伦堡、符滕堡、黑森、萨克森、巴登、巴伐利亚……”这实在是一张过于冗长的死亡名单，实在是过于久远的往事，英格兰挑起眉梢，四目相对，灰色的眼眸凝视紫色的那双，似乎连周遭的空气都不在翻腾喧嚣了，英格兰等待俄罗斯说出下一句话，“短短几十年…他们因各种原因相继消亡，您一点没起过疑心吗？”此事非要回溯，还得从八十多年前的那场婚礼说起，当时在圣詹姆斯宫，普鲁士曾向英格兰提及过一两句，公国日渐孱弱的身体状况，但英格兰当初并不在意。那仅仅是个开端，往后的几十年，讣告接二连三的送到英格兰手中。最开始，因普鲁士在信中言辞表现的过于悲痛，为顾及他的颜面，英格兰还勉为其难亲赴德意志参加哀悼，到后来，同僚去世的实在频繁，连英格兰都懒得在参加那些寂寂无名的公国葬礼了。虽然，但是，“你在暗喻些什么。”在良久的无言对视后，英格兰眯起眼眸，一字一词的反问道。一种尖锐和阴郁在四目相对的咫尺之间不断蔓延，不知为何，连周遭的空气都徒增几分冷峻，两张相对而视的苍白面孔中，实在令人觉察不出丝毫轻松和笑意可言，只有无尽的凝重，灰色和紫色的眼眸都目光幽幽，仿佛荒野相遇的猛兽，在扑杀撕咬前的审视与打量，“您明明听出了我的言下之意。”而俄罗斯向来乐于触摸猛兽的胡须，并以此为乐。  
  
半晌对视后，英格兰仍未曾从那苍白的面孔中读出些什么，他脑海中闪过许多，但却并不清晰分明，最后干脆移开目光，“拿不出切实的证据，我凭什么相信你一面之词，污蔑普鲁士残杀同胞，”英格兰看着手中的酒杯，一字一词，说的咬牙切齿，说到此处，他停顿一下，将杯中的威士忌一饮而尽，俄罗斯对此并没会有，只是一手支着头颅，气定神闲的凝视英格兰，嘴角的笑意随时英格兰的沉默而不断扩大，这些细节英格兰都尽收眼底，他短促的瞥一眼身旁的同僚，又再次收回目光，“普鲁士根本没有动手的理由，”英格兰说的都是实话，“就算那些公国尚在，他也照样该名正言顺成为帝国的代表。”就如同，英格兰凭一己之类兼并苏格兰与爱尔兰为自己的附庸，理所当然成为整个联合王国的代表。普鲁士领导军队用铁血与刀枪统一了整个德意志平原，这事实所有人都无法否认，根本没人会质疑普鲁士继承帝国身份的合法性，再说，“你以为杀死一个王国是那么容易？”那些公国，就算再弱小不堪，说到底也与他们一样，是获得不老不死祝福的国家。而英格兰的质疑或许的确有些道理可言，俄罗斯听后，只耸一耸肩膀，轻飘飘的反驳道，“但他们的确都死了。”这才是不争的事实，是英格兰无论如何都开脱辩解不了的真相，见英格兰因无话可辨，索性直接避开了俄罗斯的目光，沉默半晌，俄罗斯又附在英格兰耳边低语道，“那可是我们亲爱、亲爱的普鲁士啊，他怎么能忍的了权力四散。”俄罗斯再次提点英格兰，他们这已故的同僚，对权力是何等的热衷与信仰，非要说到英格兰无可辩驳，但那可是英格兰啊，就算无可辩驳，也要强词夺理，“且不说普鲁士根本不会残杀同胞兄弟，就算真的有，”英格兰眉头紧锁，在说话间撇一眼俄罗斯，“他现在也已经死了，并且将要被清算，这代价还不够吗。”  
  
然后，俄罗斯便明了，他用手掌在桌面敲击一下，雀跃起来，终于来了精神坐直身板，“您可算说到了正题！…”于是他一扫方才的倦怠与放肆，弯着眉眼问英格兰，“当初普鲁士为保证权柄在握，不惜手刃同胞兄弟，但现如今连他自己都死无全尸，您说，整个德意志的未来，将何去何从？”他问英格兰，一个并无先例可寻的问题，那怕不老不死的国家，又能有多少次机会，亲眼见证国家的死亡、重生与新生，英格兰思量片刻，并不十足确定，“实在有太多可能性，或许——”脑海中的确是闪过一些可能性与想法，但还未来得及说出口，便少有的被俄罗斯打断了，“我找到了……”他再次凑近身子，一手搭在英格兰的肩膀，另一只手活动着五指，如同蜘蛛般爬到英格兰的酒杯旁，最终停在桌面一角，“那个真真正正的德意志。”英格兰见状，将手中的酒杯推给身旁的俄罗斯，反问，“你怎么确定他是。”斯拉夫人接过酒杯，将那五盎司的常温威士忌一饮而尽，“我试过了…用那个古老却可靠的方法……”英格兰闻言，挑起眉梢，“有这种所谓的方法存在？我怎么不知道？”俄罗斯将空酒杯还给英格兰，顺势揽住他的肩膀，凑到英格兰耳鬓处，一开口，满嘴麦芽的醇香飘到英格兰的口鼻，俄罗斯见英格兰忘记，就开口提醒，“就是您曾经想对美国尝试，却没有来得及下手的……”英格兰闻言，点点头，明了道，“你试图杀死他。”的确是不老不死的国家，但因拥有与人类相同的皮囊，很多时候，确实是难以确认和辨析，虽然略显无情，但这毋庸置疑，实在是检验对方是否为我族类，最高效便捷的方法。  
  
俄罗斯的双眼离英格兰的脸庞是那么近，近到可以看清楚英格兰脸颊一侧细微的绒毛，近到可以看清楚那苍白脸颊上曾经所留下骇人的伤口，并未完全的愈合，还留有一些模糊到难以看清的淡红痕迹，“我在他身上试了……所有普鲁士曾对您做过，和所有普鲁士未来得及对您做的……”俄罗斯面带笑意的说着，另一只手覆上英格兰的脸颊，指肚上的布料触碰到英格兰的眉弓，然后一路向下，看着英格兰的眼睑在他的手指拨弄下短暂的闭上，再睁开时，灰色的眼眸仍旧完美的无可挑剔，“我甚至剜掉他的左眼，现在眼眶中的血肉都在慢慢重生恢复呢。”因再次冷不丁被揭开旧疮疤，英格兰嗅出一丝尖锐，也多了一分警觉，他脸色陡然沉下去几度，眯起眼眸撇向身旁的俄罗斯，正巧，对上那佯装无辜的神情，眉头微蹙向上，弯起眼眸，嘴角浮现出一抹温润的笑，故作的悲天悯人状，“说起来，我这也是为您报仇雪恨啊，英格兰。”到底是为他报私仇，还是俄罗斯自己想要泄公愤，这一点倒也不必点破说明了，英格兰为自己到一杯酒，呷了一口，“先是找到了失踪已久的普鲁士，现在又告诉我，你早已发现新生的德意志…”放下酒杯，英格兰看向身旁的同僚，一字一句质问道，“俄罗斯，你到底瞒了我多少事？”但平心而论，就如同当初英格兰并不想深究，俄罗斯到底如何找到失踪数月有余的普鲁士那般，现如今，英格兰也并不想过多追问，俄罗斯是如何找出这新生的德意志，俄罗斯总是有他的方法与手段，或者更准确的说，偏执。只是这一切都木已成舟、尘埃落定，英格兰还能找出那么几分与俄罗斯相互打趣的闲情逸致，“我当然要瞒着您了！您现在，无非是美利坚的狗腿和眼线罢了，我怎么能轻易相信！”就算被如此阴阳怪气的讥讽，英格兰仍然能笑得出声，“可你还不是告诉了我。”因为这才是他与俄罗斯独处时的常态，大抵是因为，英格兰与俄罗斯之间，从来都互不信任，但却能做到在一些问题上如实相告，这两者似乎并不冲突，“是，所以在我告诉您的小英雄这事之前，还要拜托您保密。”说完，俄罗斯又拿起英格兰方才只抿了一口的酒，喝的杯底一滴不剩。  
  
说起来，这可是英格兰特意从家里带过来的上好麦芽威士忌，统共就剩下那么几瓶，还是英格兰偷偷昧了苏格兰地窖里的库存才搞来的，俄罗斯今天晚上没准儿就是来蹭酒喝的，见他喝完又将酒杯推给自己，英格兰再次给他们倒上一杯，三言两语的，刚才还满瓶的酒这也快见底了，“所以你的企图是？”英格兰猜测，俄罗斯八成也不会平白无故给自己分享这秘密，干脆单刀直入的问了，俄罗斯也承认的爽快，“实不相瞒，英格兰，我想亲自管教这个孩子。”闻言，英格兰晃动着酒杯的手腕也停下了，他面无表情的瞥向俄罗斯，实在说不清这到底是对方提出的第几个无理要求，“我势必要剔除，他身上每一处，低劣的德意志特质。”再张口，就是字字带着冷冽，不知为何，英格兰恍然间想起，集中营内泛着冷光的刀柄，俄罗斯说的异常笃定，似乎势在必行，不容置喙，“这不可能。”英格兰摇头，倒不是说他自己反对，只是，“阿尔弗雷德和法兰西是不会答应的。”他提醒俄罗斯这一不争的事实。避实就虚，拖出他们不在场的同僚做挡箭牌，俄罗斯听到就轻笑起来，以戏谑的语气反问面前故作忧愁的同僚，“您在担心什么？他既是我们的同僚，就不会那么轻易死去。”停顿片刻，俄罗斯再次揽住英格兰的肩膀，他一手抱住英格兰，比方才的每一次靠近都要更近了一些，英格兰甚至能感受到俄罗斯呼出的热气，就这么扑在自己的耳廓，“就算将普鲁士生吞活剥，我也尤嫌不够，”俄罗斯几乎是在用气息说道，听得英格兰感到莫名的喉头发痒，他咽下唾液，“实在是很想尝尝，”那嘶哑却仍然锋利凛冽的声音在英格兰耳边余音不绝，再吐出几个字，俄罗斯又沉默了，几秒之后，英格兰便听到刻意吸气的声响，发觉是俄罗斯，在嗅他的发鬓和脖颈一侧，不免感到一阵恶寒，下意识的侧头想要躲开，觉察到英格兰这一系列细微的动作，俄罗斯才继续说到，“他血亲兄弟的味道。”  
  
英格兰不知道自己是不是会了错意，一时间他不知俄罗斯口中的血亲兄弟，到底是在指那新生的德意志，还是在暗指自己，如果非要猜测，英格兰认为俄罗斯所指微妙的两者皆有。他闻言，只翘起嘴角，完全说不上是在笑，一把推开俄罗斯，在转过头，只看到一副仿佛孩童般，恶作剧得逞后洋洋得意的自满微笑。“这件事，你打算什么时候公之于众？”英格兰言下之意，就算是答应帮俄罗斯暂且保密了，但这也实在不是什么十分要紧的事情，“看情况，总要等这一切都尘埃落定。”俄罗斯再次趴在桌上，一手支着头，说的甚是随意，“阿尔弗雷德知道后，八成会提出先审讯他。”英格兰提醒俄罗斯，不要忘记合众国向来过剩的好奇心，以及热衷于刨根问底的精力。  
  
“那您呢，您就不好奇？”对话进行到这一刻，英格兰还未曾问过一句，事关他们新晋同僚的近况，或者过往。而对此，英格兰则低垂眼眸，不咸不淡的回答道，“一点点。”然后俄罗斯便听懂了英格兰的言下之意，他带着笑意伸手，拿起放在桌上许久的军帽，五指拢一拢散乱的发梢，将帽子正正戴好在头上，理一理因方才歪斜的坐姿而变皱的外套，再次如军人般板正的坐在英格兰身旁，看着英格兰的侧脸，俄罗斯说的诚恳，“提前给您交个底，我也并没有问出多少，只知道，在被我收押前，他是服役于第三装甲师的尉官，少尉，似乎。”俄罗斯说的平淡，英格兰听完后也没做出什么反应，但不知为何，两人不约而同的无言了片刻，英格兰的指肚在杯边来回打转，而俄罗斯那似笑非笑的神情也逐渐变得僵硬，灰色与紫色的眼眸分别望向各处，沉默将他们两人与身旁的吵闹划出一条泾渭分明的界限。直到半晌后，俄罗斯先抬手，按住英格兰的肩膀，轻拍一下，“那么，明天早会见把，”他起身来，顺手拿走那小半瓶还未喝完的威士忌，示意身旁的同僚自己打算离开，为明早他们将要继续无休止的争论养精蓄锐，“我亲爱、亲爱的英格兰。”语毕，俄罗斯迈开了步子。  
  
“但说到底，”刚走出去两步，却听到身后的人出了声，俄罗斯驻足此处，略微侧头，用余光瞄了一眼，只看到那穿着老旧西装的单薄背影，“我还是有些生气。”俄罗斯闻言，笑了起来，很难说这一整晚，英格兰是否能有这一句坦诚，虽然两人都看不见对方的表情，但这也不是十足要紧的，“您的意思是？”俄罗斯追问道。英格兰低头看一眼，俄罗斯给自己留下杯中的最后一点酒，直接一口喝完，把酒杯放到桌上，这才徐徐开口，“你为我报仇雪恨，居然我不邀请我去现场旁观。”英格兰说的正颜厉色，但俄罗斯却从这话中，听出几分打趣的幽默来，他没有在回应，只笑了笑，然后自顾自的踱步离开了。  
  
虽然俄罗斯提前把话放在了这里，但当英格兰真真切切见到他亲爱同僚口中，所谓的‘德意志’时，已经是当年年关了。圣诞节前夕，英格兰才收到苏维埃发来的电报，为事关普鲁士与德意志地区出现的紧急事态，邀请合众国、不列颠与法兰西前往柏林共同商榷。英格兰与法兰西来的快，合众国因为人在日本，略耽误了些时间，姗姗来迟，到的时候已经是平安夜当天了。  
  
那是柏林，苏占区，一个纳粹秘密警察曾使用的地堡。俄罗斯在电报上说的含糊，与同僚见了面，也并没有过多的解释什么，英格兰事先是知道的，但也不免跟着合众国与法兰西一同装作并不知晓的模样。面对三人的追问，俄罗斯只用沉默与微笑来回应，他默不作声的带着合众国、英格兰和法兰西，穿过昏暗的阶梯与长廊，来到一间监控室，在那扇巨大的单向玻璃前，长桌上的茶点都被准备妥当，他们四人依次落座后，俄罗斯侧目示意一旁驻守的士兵，打开监控室内的冷光灯。  
  
不难看出，的确是党卫队军人最偏爱的纯黑色半封闭式的西装领制服，不同于美军制服的平民随意与粗制滥造，也有别于苏联军服的松垮破旧和懒散拖沓，一向以垫肩收腰、贴合修身精致剪裁著称的党卫队制服，是军国主义美学在服饰设计上对于绝对秩序和权力热衷的的极致体现。但在拿掉所有象征军衔所属的肩章、领章与袖章，以及一切象征荣誉地位的勋章与臂章之后，没了那些华美皮具与金属配件的加持，看来看去，似乎这也只是一身平平无奇的制服而已。那衣袖肩膀早已被炮火蒙尘，外套上的银质衣扣也并不齐全，衣裤也并不能让人看出修身与贴合，似乎被人拉扯过导致变形，十分随意的穿在身上，原本该锃亮的长筒皮靴上也只有泥土与血迹混杂在一起污秽不堪的产物。在冷光灯照射下，监控室内的一切都让人一览无余，那空荡又狭小的房间内，此时此刻只站着一个男人，他手脚都被镣铐束缚着，身形消瘦却站得笔直，目光空洞，但却让人觉察不出丝毫的软弱，蓝色的双眸笔直的凝视着那扇只能看得到他自己落魄身影的单面镜。能看得出，浅金色的短发，原本是梳着利索的背头，但也早已因为各种原因而变得散乱了，甚至沾染着许多尘埃和泥土，又裹夹着血液在发梢显得尤为刺眼。身上的军服早已被炮火折磨的破烂不堪，虽然是棉质的黑色布料，但也不难注意到衣角腰侧，早已干涸的鲜血痕迹。男人脸上没有丝毫的笑意，他的鼻梁挺拔而笔直，双眼也因高耸的眉骨而藏匿于一片黑暗之中，嘴唇因苍白又过薄而略显尖刻。  
  
在看到这张面孔的第一眼，英格兰便不难理解，为何俄罗斯说的如此笃定，或许在旁人看来只是一张标准俊美的日耳曼面孔，但对于知情者而言，这张面孔实在是无法让人感到陌生，甚至可以说是十分亲切。以英格兰较好的视力，仅仅一墙之隔，他看的真真切切，那怕脸上的的确带着许多颜色，淤青也好，红肿也罢，伤口是否还未结痂，这些都无关紧要，因为确实是十分相像，像是他们已故，不，更准确来说，是对外宣称失踪已久的同僚——普鲁士。  
  
而再如此递推一下，也确实十分像是英格兰自己。  
  
“先生们，看看这面孔，是否让你们想起哪位故人？”眼见着这房间内半晌死寂，最后还是俄罗斯本人先开了口。而这答案，也实在是不言而喻了，想必那怕迟钝如合众国，也该看得出来，如此想着，俄罗斯转头，面带笑靥的看向身旁金发的同僚，开口，“这下你总该相信了吧，普鲁士早就尸骨无存了。”而合众国却并不满意，他紧抿着嘴唇，满脸狐疑，歪着头不住的打量着眼前亲切又陌生的面孔。见合众国没有做声，俄罗斯便将眼神投向英格兰，但对方却早已收回目光，低垂着眼眸。最后，还是法兰西先接的话茬，他本无意开口，而是先拿起面前的热茶呷了一口，苦涩和腥味在舌尖翻腾，一点尝不出是茶叶的味道，倒像是树根，略蹙起眉心，他将那杯茶放回了原处，见身旁的同僚沉默许久，端详着那副单面镜后的面孔，手指因无聊而玩弄起自己微卷长发的发梢，最先提出疑问：“可是，你怎么确定他就是。”俄罗斯闻言，并不急于开口，而是向房间角落持枪的士兵投去目光，在接到长官的命令后，那士兵快步走上前去，打开了监控室的门，屋内的人也因这声响而顺势望去，只见士兵将门打开一个缝隙，然后拿起身前紧握已久的满膛步枪，冲着屋内的人扣动扳机，一发毙命。枪声在狭小的房间四壁来回激荡，振聋发聩。  
  
原本低头沉思的英格兰因这突然的声响不住的侧头，几乎是瞬间就双耳嗡鸣了，再抬起头，只见血与肉混杂在一起，飞溅了满墙，好像是炸开的烟火，男人倒在血泊中，一动不动。士兵关上了房门，回到原处。合众国当即就望向身旁的同僚，“苏联，你也太放肆了！”自从攻克柏林后，苏联人到底有多么肆无忌惮，现如今堂而皇之的再合众国眼前违反国际法，但始作俑者却不以为然，苍白消瘦的男人整一整衣袖，笑意不减，“要我说，他们这些德国军官都该被判死刑。”这话自雅尔塔之后，俄罗斯就已然说了无数回，停顿一下，他转头回望合众国，眨一眨眼眸，“再说，这可是你亲爱不列颠告诉我的，判断一个人是否为我族类，最快最高效的方法！”俄罗斯说的确实也是实话，法兰西本觉得这次不得不来的会面实在是索然无趣，只希望工作尽快结束，但此时此刻。他终于发现了些乐趣，“如果他确确实实是普鲁士的继承人，那么他务必不会死去，而如果他不是，枪毙一个纳粹军官也不是什么要紧的事。”俄罗斯满脸轻松的解释道，完全不在意这行为是否有碍于法治。  
  
而方才沉默已久的英格兰，现下耳鸣才缓解一二，就听到自己被背刺一刀，他瞥一眼合众国，为避免合众国与俄罗斯无休无止的争吵，英格兰决定尽快将话题切入正轨，一边抬手揉着耳廓，一边张口，“我说，”英格兰嘶哑的声线拖着长音，如同快哑火的枪炮般无力，“接下来我们是不是该讨论下，到底谁来负责教养这家伙。”内心希望这有待商榷的事务，最好在那血泊中的同僚彻底苏醒过来之前，可以有一个确切的结果。  
  



End file.
